


What Sherlock gets for being annoying

by 0archangel0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0archangel0/pseuds/0archangel0
Summary: It is bedtime for Rosie. She and Sherlock have been annoying all day long. John finds a funny way of revenge.





	What Sherlock gets for being annoying

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea I had. Poorly written and not beta'd.

It was bedtime for Rosie. Usually, she was tired and fussy when the time came and it was easy to give her some cuddles and put her to sleep. Often she would fall asleep in John's or Sherlock's arms already during cuddling time.

Today though, Rosie was still energetically jumping around just 5 minutes before bedtime. Sherlock had not been any easier to handle today since he had been without cases for a week and was slowly going insane. There was loud clattering in the kitchen, from time to time interrupted by an outraged and annoyed "Bored!" while Rosie was jumping on the sofa, the table and everything else in reach, playing 'the ground is lava'. In the game, John was dead already since his feet touched the ground while he was sitting in his armchair. He was questioning his life. Of course, he loved Sherlock and Rosie more than anything but sometimes- like today- they were a real handful.

At precisely 8:32 pm, he brought Rosie up to the bed and promised her a story if she would calm down. She did and the time to pick a story came. Normal children would pick a book about princesses or knights or dragons or whatever. Rosie rushed to the small storage room they all called 'library' since Sherlock had transformed it into precisely that.

Only a minute later, she came back with a large book, almost too heavy for her to carry. John took one look at the book and instantly announced: "Papa Sher Sher is going to read this for you.". Rosie fetched her Papa, burning some more energy while John hid in the bathroom. He wanted to take a bath for his back anyway. As a goodnight story for Rosie, Sherlock Holmes would read her the Oxford English dictionary. Every word that was in a normal dictionary plus explanation. It felt like good revenge for all of the impatience Rosie and Sherlock had shown.

John, in his hot bathtub, could only hear how his beloved boyfriend, in his typical 'story-telling-voice' began reading "a, Used when referring to someone or something for the first time in a text or conversation.

‘a man came out of the room’..."


End file.
